Kirito vs Raiden
Description Kirito vs Raiden.jpg|BakaLord Interlude Raiden (Metal Gear Solid Soundtrack: The Best Is Yet To Come) Wiz: Ahh Metal Gear one of the best games in the stealth genre Boomstick: yeah well imagine if Metal Gear had sex Devil May Cry, imagine the baby... oh wait you don't have to BECAUSE IN THE VIDEO GAME WORLD THERE'S METAL GEAR RISING. Wiz: Jack was born in Liberia than lost he's parents, after a while he was adopted George Sears. Boomstick: and what do you know he's Solidus Snake some traitor, so fuck him, oh and he also killed jack's parents. Wiz: Anyway, He enlisted him into the Liberian Civil War and than become the captain of his own commando unit in the Army of the Devil. Boomstick *Sigh* Only if it was an Army of Devils... Wiz: Jack's high kill count earned him the nickname of Jack the Ripper. (Cue Qrow vs. Winter) Boomstick: Makes sense since HE CAN RIP PEOPLE OPEN WITH EASE, thats not normal... at all. Wiz: He accomplished all of this and he was only ten years old. Boomstick: HOLY SHIT THAT, THAT IS NOT NORMAL. Wiz: After being abandoned by Solidus... Boomstick: That sucks. Wiz: ... Jack fell for a girl named Rose and eventually got her pregnant Boomstick: Now kids if you DON'T want to have kids always wear a condom. Wiz: Did you really just say that? Boomstick: Fuck yeah I did. Wiz: *sigh* ANYWAYS Jack joined a special task force. With them, he teamed up with the legendary Solid Snake. Boomstick: AND OTACON. Wiz: Sometime later he went to take down metal gears. Boomstick: and also kill foster daddy and go streaking. Wiz: All under his awesome new codename, Raiden. Boomstick: thats a fucking cool name, hey wiz should i change my name? Wiz: No, Ahem, he was actually being controlled by the Patriots, a secret organization manipulating the U.S. and bent on dominating the world. Boomstick: Bummer, oh speaking of bummer you remember that Rose woman? she was actually a Patriot spy and was manipulating his life the entire time. Wiz: Eventually they got back together and had a kid. Boomstick: Sadly before the Robo-Penis, I mean where would the "stuff" go. Wiz: OK ENOUGH! (cue 01: Fragments - RvB Season 10 OST (Williams feat. Casey Williams, Lamar Hall & Barbara La Ronga)) Boomstick: Hehe, He was captured by some assholes and used as a test subject for surgery. Wiz: And turning him into a cyborg. Boomstick: SUPER FIGHTING CYBORG, RAIDEN. Wiz: What? Boomstick: Nothing... I mean the DC Cyborg? Wiz: No just half human half robot. Boomstick: Well that makes sense Raiden's white and Cyborg's bl-''' Wiz: Raiden is strong enough to lift over 1000 tons. '''Boomstick: And than he got another suit which is even more badass. Wiz: Raiden can also Run down a giant tower, Doing missile parkour and bullet timing reactions. Boomstick: He can also RKO a metal gear, Take off the weapon of a metal gear and kill the metal gear with it and he also has. Wiz: Don't say it. Boomstick: HE HAS AN AWESOME THEME SONG. Wiz: THAT'S NOT A FEAT! Boomstick: SHUT THE FUCK UP WIZ IT IS NOW! Wiz: Let's just continue... Boomstick: Raiden wields a high-frequency blade called the Murasama you know when ever he ain't using fucking skyscrapers. Wiz: He can also go into a mode called "Zandatsu" This causes Raiden's perception of time to slow anywhere from 50 to 90%, giving plenty of time to chop through his foes. Boomstick: He can take this a step further by deactivating his pain inhibitors. Wiz: Allowing intense pain from wounds cease. Making him Ajax, Hulk and Iron Man, ALL IN ONE! Boomstick: These enhanced modes rely on a fuel supply, Which burn out after a while. Wiz: Sadly Raiden can only carry enough fuel to keep in these modes for a while. Boomstick: But in the end we all know, Drawn your weapon, and He'll draw blood. (Kev: So, You got some sort of disguise lined up, right? Raiden: Yep. All set. Kev: Hope so. You'd be a little conspicuous just walking the streets. Raiden: Relax, Kev. I'll blend right in.) Kirito Wiz: DEATH BATTLE! Conclusion Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:BakaLord Category:Technology Duel Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Sword Duel Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years